Empty
by simplysimplicity
Summary: Based 3 days after Edward dumped Bella in New Moon. Now continued. Charlie/Bella Father/Daughter relationship , Bella/Edward. Mentions of cutting, language, and violence. Chapter 8 now available.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I basically wrote this because I was bored and I had a good story that just needed to come out.

**Disclaimer**:All Twilight characters are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, but I wish I owned Edward Cullen.

This take place 3 days after Edward dumped Bella in New Moon.

**Empty**

I sit on the cold floor of the bathroom. Next to the bathtub, razor in my hand. I feel sadness,empty. Lifeless. Charlie has been avoiding me. Possibly to give me some space. He's probably fishing with Billy Black down in La Push.

If you're wondering who I am...my name is Isabella (Bella for short) Marie Swan. And my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, dumped me. Three days ago to be exact.

I look at the clock I brought into the bathroom. It's 11:34. From the sunlight coming through the bathroom window, it must be morning. I realize I've been in this spot for the past three days.

I look at the razor in my hand. A few months ago, I wouldn't of even thought about cutting myself. Now, it doesn't matter. Life is nothing. Life is empty, meaningless, without him, without Edward.

I lower the razor to my leg. I press it into my leg. I jump slightly as it pierces through skin.

I feel relieved. I feel....happy. I press the blade to my skin again, making another deep gash in my leg. I giggle. It seems crazy to giggle, now, out of a places, things. But I do anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more hours, going over everything that I could have done wrong for Edward to leave, I get up, go to my room, get a piece of paper and a pen, then head back into the bathroom.

I set the piece of paper on the counter where the sink is, lower the pen to the paper and write.

"Charlie,

by the time you read this letter, my life will be over.

Don't worry, you had nothing to do with my death, in fact, you helped me through these last few days and for that I'm eternally grateful to you. You've done so much for me since I've came to Forks, even if we did eat at the diner more than I liked.

You and mom take care of each other. Please, for me? There is something else I need you to do. Don't ever blame yourselfs, you or mom. This was all me. Besides, I'll be watching you.

Please don't think to badly of me. I just can't live without Edward.

Always, and I'll forever be your,

Bella."

I fold the letter, I put it into the envolope, stick the flap in and quietly say my goodbyes.

I go downstairs, I get the gun Charlie keeps in the desk drawer. I open it, to make sure there are bullets. There are and I head upstairs.

I go back to the bathroom, close the door, but I don't lock it.

I turn and face the mirror, I put the gun to my temple.

I pray to God that He will not punish me to badly and pull the trigger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get back from fishing at La Push. I put my fishing pole into the hall closet and close the door.

"Bella?"

There's no answer but I figure she's upstairs listening to her music. I hang up my jacket and take the remote to the TV off the coffee table and turn on the TV.

I figure I'll go upstairs and suprise Bella at my being home early.

On my way upstairs, I notice something bright red is coming from the bathroom.

I'm immediately suspicious and I open the bathroom door just a crack.

I see a pool of dark red that I recognize as blood and a brown something or the other.

I open the door and I stare in horror.

I see my daughter, my Bella on the floor of the bathroom surrounded in a pool of blood. My gun in her lifeless hand.

I slowly walk to my daughter, I stare at her for a moment, and pick her body up in my arms. I begin to cry.

I couldn't believe what happened. As I turn to the door to call the M.E., a note falls off the bathroom counter.

I pick it up. I open it and read my daughter's last words.

After I read it, I begin to sob. I turn to my daughter and fall to my knees, sobbing. I pick Bella in my arms, the note fluttering to the ground.

I bury my face in her hair.

"Oh Bella. Why? WHY?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. All copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. All thoughts are my own and no one else's.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

It seems wrong.

It seems wrong that I can hear children laughing while the numbers I press to dial 911 are louder and larger than life.

It seems wrong that I can hear the cheerful goodbyes of next door neighbors as their significant other leaves for work or wherever they need to be as I talk to the operator in a monotone voice about what happened.

It seems wrong that I can hear birds chirping and the rustle of the wind through the leaves outside the window even while the operator tells me when the ambulance and medical examiner will get here.

It seems wrong that sunshine is pouring in through the window and lands on my daughter's body that once held such life and joy.

It seems wrong that the world can seem so happy and at ease while my life crumbles to dust and is blown away.

It seems so wrong that it's peaceful.

The sounds of sirens break that peace.

I can hear the front door being thrown open, the sound of voices travel up the stairs to where I am sitting with my daughter.

The sounds of a gurney hitting each step of the stairs has been amplified a thousand times and it resonates in my head even after it is on the second landing.

Their voices are muddled together. I can't tell who is talking, who isn't, who is the ME and who are the paramedics.

One of them, paramedic I assume, pulls me out of the bathroom so they can do their job. And I let them. No fighting, no struggling, no vocal opinion, just nothing. I thought for sure I would have done something but I don't.

I stand there and watch as they pick up and lower my precious daughter into a black bag. I stand there without flinching as I hear the zipper being pulled up and my daughter's body is covered up.

They put her on the gurney and strap her in. The gurney is lowered gently down the stairs, no bumps or bangs against the steps or sides this time.

They turn the corner to the front door and they're gone.

I'm in automatic mode now. I walk down the stairs and turn to the ME, who is by the front door, and sign a paper giving them rights to an autopsy.

I hear the ME give me a time to come down to the morgue to make sure everything is in order with the legal rights.

I just nod, he turns, and is out the door.

I walk behind him, shutting the front door, and I slowly turn around.

It's empty. It's silent. It's heavy.

As I walk up the stairs once again, my legs feel like they're full of led, my body suddenly feels like gravity has been turned onto full blast and it takes so much effort to even walk up one step.

The air is constricting in on my lungs and in my ears is a ringing sound.

I make it to the second floor and walk towards my daughter's room, not sparing a glance into the bathroom.

I open the door and I look around.

Everything is just like she left it: clothes on the back of the desk chair, books are strewn across the entire room, papers are falling off the corkboard on her wall, the lights above her desk are out, and the covers on her bed look like they're about to fall to one side.

Her room is like a precious moment in time. It's preserved, it's just so and it's just the way it will remain.

I close the door and tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I have to get out of here", I thought.

I race down the stairs but trip on the last one and end up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

It's in that moment that my facade drops. I feel emotions again. I feel anger, frustration, confusion, grief, denial, shock, and overwhelming sadness.

I neither care or worry about if someone sees me like this.

I back up into the stairs until my back hits the bottom step, I place my head on my knees.

I cry.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As a thank you to those who wanted this story to be continued, I have decided to continue with this story. I mainly get my inspiration from TV shows and other stories on this website. Please review because it lets me know that you are interested in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. All thoughts are my own and no one else's.

**Charlie's POV**

It's dark.

Wait. No, it's not. It's light again.

Now it's dark.

This pattern continues over and over as I begin to wake up.

Light and dark. Light and dark.

My body is sore all over. I lift myself off of the ground with aches in my back, legs, and arms.

Maybe sleeping on the stairs wasn't a good idea.

I sit up and try to collect my thoughts. Recollecting my thoughts takes no time. Everything about last night hits me in the chest at a speed I never thought possible.

It's all coming back to me now in little flashbacks. Blood, clothing, razor, gurney, paramedics, snippets of conversation and finally, silence.

I want to cry again. I need to cry again but I have no tears left. Oh, I'm sure I'll cry again soon, but not right now.

Right now, reality is now starting to settle in. The reality that my daughter, my Isabella, is gone.

I'll never hear her laugh again. I'll never see her crack a smile when I try to cook dinner.

I'll never see her walk down the stairs with everything prepared for school and head out the door. I'll never hear her slam the car door of that red pickup she loved so much and the rattle of the engine as she drives to school.

She'll never come back.

Thoughts start spinning in my head and soon my head is cluttered with questions.

_Should I call Renee now? Does Billy and Jake know? What about Henry and Sue? Should the Cullens...?_

That stopped me cold. Why should I care about the Cullens? After all, they're the ones who left her. They're the ones who should have given a warning. They're the ones who should've known how much Bella had loved their family and they also should have known how in love Bella was with Edward.

They're the ones who killed her. Not physically, but emotionally.

Emotionally, they ripped her apart and left her a shell.

They're the ones who took my daughter, my pride and joy and turned her into someone I didn't even know.

I still loved her. I still do. Even when she yelled at me to leave her alone after Edward left, I never loved her less.

Even when she threw things at me because I didn't leave her room the first night after their breakup, my love never lessened.

Yes, I blame the Cullens. If it wasn't for them. She would still be here. She would be upstairs reading, or listening to her music.

She would be healthy. She would be alive.

I stand up on shaky legs. I stand up because I no longer feel like sitting down. I make my way toward the window.

The damn curtain keeps fluttering to cover up the window and drifting away to the side panel. Light and dark.

Just when I'm about to pull the curtain over the window to cover the living room in complete darkness, the doorbell rings.

I glance to check the time on the clock on the wall. 6:30 A.M. My chest constricts as I realize it's been 14 hours. 14 hours since I found Bella upstairs in the bathroom.

I turn away from the clock and the window. The curtain continues to flutter.

I walk to the door wondering if it was Billy and Jake and they'd stopped by to see Bella. Although, 6:30 in the morning is too early for Jake to be up. Something has to be wrong for him to be up that early.

I wrench open the door and the sight in front of me stops my heart.

"Charlie? Is Bella at home? We need to talk to her."

With Carlisle in front, the rest of the Cullens stand behind him.

This won't end well.

**Author's Note:**

I know that I haven't updated this story in over a month. School has started and it has kept me so busy. I'll try to update this story on the weekends or during the week when I can. Thank you to those who have read my story so far. Your reviews keep me going. Thank you!

Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight is copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. All thoughts are my own and no one else's.

**Charlie's POV**

They're here.

They are standing in the doorway. They don't know what has happened.

My mind begins a war with itself. One side says to tell them what has happened and to be nice to them. That's the logical side.

The side I'm more inclined to agree with says to shut the door in their faces and just go into the living room. They'll find out soon enough.

So, I compromise.

"She's not here," I manage to hiss out through my teeth.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Carlisle asks. They're all so blissfully unaware.

Just like they were unaware what Bella would do when they left.

I can't stand those grins on their faces because they don't know. They shouldn't be happy. They killed Bella; they deserve to have the truth thrown in their faces.

"She's not coming back. She is not ever coming back. It's all your fault! Your family killed her! Your family left and you killed Bella. Not physically. Physically she was fine. Mentally, you destroyed her. You left her a shell! You left her a ghost of her former self!"

"She's dead?," Edward has the nerve to speak right then. He has a look of utter horror on his face, along with some shock, disbelief and overwhelming sadness. I don't feel any pity for him. He deserves it.

I look at the rest of the family as I ignore Edward. Their faces all look crestfallen.

Carlisle is the first one to recover.

"Charlie? I'm so sorry. We didn't know-."

I'm angry right then. They should have known how much Bella cared for them.

"Save it. You should have known just how much Bella loved you. She thought of you as a second family. And what did you do? You left her! You took away her spirit and her will to live when you left. All of you, Edward especially, destroyed her. And she took her own life because of it."

My voice broke then. I can't handle them anymore. I can feel the tears coming again and I'll be damned if I cry in front of them.

"You need to leave." My voice is barely more than a whisper.

"You need to leave." I say it again, a lot more forceful this time and I know they heard me.

"Charlie. I am so-," Edward begins.

I cut him off by slamming the door in their faces.

I lock the door, turn the porch light off because I now noticed it had been running for two days, and I flip the shades on all the windows.

I walk around the house and lock all the doors. Turning off any lights if necessary.

Finally, I hear the sound of an engine starting and I know they're leaving.

Good. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep.

I look at the clock again. It's 7:15 A.M.

I don't head back upstairs. I can't face the second floor just yet.

I turn my attention to the couch and I plop down on the couch.

The tears start coming again. I thought I would be able to be stronger than this. I thought I would be able to hold them back.

I can't any longer. The tears start flowing again freely.

In less than 24 hours, I cry for the second time.

I don't know how I'm gonna be able to make it through this.

**Author's Note:**

I want to say thank you to those who keep reading this story. The reviews keep me going. I will say this about this particular chapter. I found it kind of difficult to write. I don't think I was able to keep people in character as much as I have been able to. If I find the time, I'll go back and rewrite this, but it'll be staying up for now.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight is copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. All thoughts are my own and no one else's.

**Normal POV**

**After the confrontation at Charlie's House**

The Cullens each got into their respective car: Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in her Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie in his Jeep Wrangler and Edward in his Silver Volvo.

Each drove in silence. There was really nothing to say.

Carlisle led the rest of the family back to their house. They hadn't sold it. They were going to but at the last minute, they gave back the offer. It was for the best. They obviously have a reason to go back to the house now.

There needed to be a family conference.

Immediately.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, it is short. I'm getting the conference scene planned out and typed up now. Thank you for your reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you have any ideas, go ahead and send them in. If I need to, I'll use one and give you full credit. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. All thoughts are my own and no one else's.

**Normal POV**

**Cullen's House**

It was a procession into the garage. A quiet procession only disrupted by the sound of 4 car engines pulling into the garage. The garage door came down behind them, a loud rumbling noise as it closed. The engines of all cars shut off simultaneously and then it was absolute silence.

7 car doors opened at the same time and the Cullens all stepped out in unison. They formed a line into the house and they all walked into the living room and sat down.

Esme and Carlisle on the couch's left side. Rosalie and Emmet on the right hand side. Alice and Jasper sat in the middle. Edward was the only one standing up and he was looking out the window.

A pin could have dropped and you would be able to hear it.

Carlisle spoke first. His voice was remarkably calm for all that they had found out.

"Edward? What happened that last day we were here?"

Edward didn't turn around but he did speak.

"I took Bella out into the woods and I told her that we were leaving and that we wouldn't be coming back. She said that she'll come with us. I told her I didn't want her to come, that she didn't belong in our world anymore, and that I didn't want her and that she wasn't good enough for me-".

"You did what?" Alice rose angrily from the couch, ignoring Jasper's hand on her shoulder.

"How could you have been so stupid, Edward? What the hell made you tell her that?"

"I told her that to protect her. I had to make sure she was safe from us."

Alice's eyes widened. "So, to make sure she was safe, you ripped out her heart and made it look like we didn't care about her? That has to be the most idiotic thing you have ever done!"

"What about you? You call yourself a psychic. How come you didn't see what Bella was going to do?"

"You're going to blame this on me? You're the one who told all of us Bella didn't want to see us any longer! You're the one who told me not to see into her future anymore and like an idiot, I followed what you said. Why? Because I thought you loved Bella. I thought that the reason we were leaving was because, according to you, we needed to give her, and I quote, "a normal life". Obviously, I was wrong."

"I was doing what I thought was best for her!" Edward had started shouting.

"No! You were doing what was best for you! Bella knew the risks of being involved in our family and she was willing to take it because she loved us and we loved her. We didn't need to leave because of one stupid incident!" Alice's voice began to match Edward's in volume.

"Best for me? You really think I had us leave because it was best for me?"

"Of course I do. Want to know why? 1) The timing was so abrupt, 2) because you didn't let us into your plan beforehand, and 3) because you normally wouldn't of left Bella at all. Remember James? You didn't want to leave her side but you did because you wanted her safe. It was hard to tear you away from her. This time, you left her without warning and you were so heartless about it. There had to be something else that made you leave like that."

"Keep in mind, Alice. Everyone, including you, left too. Without a goodbye." A malicious smirk had appeared on Edward's face.

Emmett decided to jump in.

"Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Edward. You told us yourself she wanted a clean break and now we see that it wasn't her that wanted the break, it was you. So what was it?"

Edward just turned back toward the window again.

Carlisle stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Edward. You need to start being honest with us. If you don't, you're not going to have a family anymore. You'll have enemies."

Edward swiftly turned around with a look of shock on his face.

"Including you? And Esme?"

"Including us."

"Why?"

"Edward, we went along with your plan because it sounded like something Bella would want. We thought that because of the incident at her birthday party, maybe she did get a little terrified and wanted us out of her life. After that, Esme and I didn't see her at all and we thought that it was had happened. We all packed up and left because we didn't need to stay in a place where our family could have possibly been found out."

Esme piped up from her place on the couch.

"Edward, keep in mind we all loved Bella as a daughter or a friend."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at this and it didn't go unnoticed by Esme.

"Or as an acquaintance. So, when we heard she didn't want to see us anymore, we did what we thought was best for her. Which turned out to be her undoing."

Esme's voice broke then and she turned away. Carlisle went and set down beside her and rubbed her back. He look back up at Edward.

"Edward. We're not going to ask anymore. Tell us the reason you wanted us to leave."

**Author's Note:**

I just re-read this and I do not like it. It feels rushed to me. I was trying to do homework at the same time and my mind was getting pulled in about 10 different directions, so I apologize if your eyeballs melt while you read this. If I have time, just like the previous chapter, I will hopefully rewrite this. Constructive criticism and ideas are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6

I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I had to put this story on hiatus because I had to concentrate on finishing my senior year. I do apologize about it now being the end of June and you all are only now getting an update.

Once again, I am sorry about the long wait and to make it up to you, you all have three chapters coming your way.

Cullen Home

Edward POV

I stood in the center of the living room, shocked and aghast at what my family was implying.

They would choose Bella over me? Me? I'm the one who brought her into this family into the first place. They never would have known about her if it wasn't for me. She would have been just another face in the crowd at school if her blood hadn't of appealed to me so much.

I had to tell them the truth.

I looked at all of them. Emmett, who had a look of pure anger on his face, was sending me some pretty horrible mental images if I didn't start talking in the next ten seconds. Rosalie, who was completely indifferent to what was going on, just continued thinking of herself. Typical.

Alice, the one I am most frightened of at this moment, was looking at me like I had just walked out of a sewer, and was mentally threatening me in plenty of ways I am sure are illegal. Jasper, focusing on keeping everything calm, had a blank look on his face so I couldn't be sure what he was thinking.

Carlisle and Esme are the two I am most worried about upsetting. Carlisle had become my companion in the last hundred years and I looked up to me as a father figure. Esme, truly becoming the mother figure of this family, would be the most deeply hurt, I was sure about it.

I took a deep breath.

"The reason I wanted us to leave is because I wanted someone different."

"You'd better keep explaining, Edward, within the next five seconds would be preferable," Alice said menacingly.

"I wanted someone different. I had grown bored of Bella. She just wasn't who I wanted anymore. She was completely fragile and having to keep in control of myself around her proved to be too much of a struggle. So, I wanted out. I wanted a clean break so I could finally be myself with someone I wouldn't have to worry about killing all the time."

Alice let out a growl that was so completely inhuman, everyone was rooted to the spot and I was her prime target.

"We left Bella...because you wanted out. We left her broken, bruised, and battered because you wanted to go have sex with some vampiric harlot? Is that what you're telling us?," Alice said this so angrily, I was rooted in my spot.

"I did it for us. If I had to of held out any longer, I would have killed her. Don't you see? By leaving her here, I kept our secret safe."

Alice threw herself onto me with a screech so loud she busted out the windows. The only reason I wasn't dead in that instant was because Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle threw themselves to her to keep from any death.

"You absolute bastard! You've broken our family because you couldn't control yourself? YOU KILLED BELLA! Are you out of your mind? She was in love with you and you broke her because you couldn't keep it in your pants? How dare you even try to bullshit your pathetic ass out of this one?"

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were having one heck of a fight with Alice. She finally settled down before going to sit next to Rosalie, who now looked like she could kill me. That was unsettling.

Carlisle turned toward me but before he could get a word out, the door blew open and there stood someone in our doorway we hadn't expected.

"So, you're the one who killed Bella?"

My problems just went and got a whole lot worse.

Review! Review! Review! Remember, if you have any ideas you want to provide, please don't hesitate to send them in. I will always give credit where credit is due. I do appreciate the help from time to time. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames are not.


	8. Chapter 7

I've been a little slow with chapters lately. I always re-read them before I send them onto the site and I always find something that I don't like so I change it up, which changes the wholes chapter, and then I just completely start over.

Caradens - To answer your question, yes, Bella is dead.

- You reminded me that I needed to get my butt into gear with this story. Everyone, thank her!

Hannawolf101 - I'm not sure where I'll be heading in terms of Bella's death. I just write as I go and I don't pay much attention to the plot unless it completely swerves into something else.

Cullen Home - Normal POV

In the doorway stood one very pissed off Jacob Black with a very angry wolf pack crouched into defense positions.

Carlisle stepped forward first, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Jacob, how long have you been listening?"

"Since you demanded Edward to tell you all why you ended up leaving," Jacob replied before turning his head toward Edward, "I was about to say that I never considered you one to base a relationship on vanity, but then again, I should know better considering the amount of hair gel you use."

Edward snarled as Alice and Rosalie began to snigger. Jacob turned his head toward them in confusion along with the rest of the wold pack, who had returned to their human forms.

"Do come in," Carlisle said as he moved out of the doorway to let them all in.

"Carlisle, why are you letting them in?," Edward asked."

As the last of the remaining wolf pack entered the house, Carlisle walked back towards Esme and the couch and took a seat before answering Edward.

"To prevent the further destruction of this house and seeing as they haven't attacked us yet, they deserve hospitality to show we mean them no harm."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes but immediately went on the defensive when Jacob threw a glare in his direction that could have killed Edward where he stood.

"What?, Edward snapped.

"I have a few questions, most of them for you," Jacob replied with barely controlled anger seeping in through his tone, "but the first towards Alice and Rosalie."

Jacob turned towards them two who were now sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Why did you laugh at my reference to Edward's over-use of hair gel? You, Alice, I can understand. Even though you can't see us properly through your visions, which should make you want to destroy us for causing you that, you've always been a little more open-minded than, shall we say, Rosalie, for example."

"Just because we are arch-enemies, doesn't mean that I don't have a sense of humor when one of you cracks a well executed, and hilarious joke," Rosalie said with a small smirk on her face, "and the fact is is that I have been waiting for a long time for someone to tell off my brother about his over-use of hair gel and his vanity. There, after all, can only be one prima donna in this house and it, most certainly, is not him."

Jacob smirked at that as well as the rest of the wolf pack and Cullens. Edward, not amused in the slightest, brought Jacob's attention back to him again and the tension increased.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now,?" Jacob snarled, his good mood had vanished entirely.

The rest of the Cullens stood up and backed away, no longer wanting any part of this.

Edward noticed and glared at his family.

"Why aren't you here defending me,?" Edward asked as the rest of the wolf pack spread out, each keeping an eye on Edward while curious to hear the answer.

"Because Edward," Jasper replied, "we can no longer sit around knowing what you did to Bella. She died believing all of us no longer cared for her, which is not true."

"Your reason for leaving her as you did was utterly shameful and demeaning, not only to yourself but to Bella as well, even if she did not know the reason behind it," Carlisle pitched in.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all made a show of not even looking at Edward, choosing to voice their opinions in their minds, knowing Edward would hear them.

Luckily, for the wolf pack, it wasn't said out loud because the look on Edward's face was one of agony, disgust, and horror and they were quite grateful to be spared the tirade.

Carlisle and Esme were last, which to Edward was the worst of all.

"Esme, Carlisle please, don't leave me here. You're the only family I've got and the only ones who I could possibly forgive for turning on me."

The wolf pack awaited their answer with bated breath, knowing this was the moment where Edward would lose his family forever.

"Edward," Carlisle began, "You became my companion over a hundred years. You were a part of this family far longer than anyone here. You were kind, loving, and considerate until Rosalie came along. What caused that to change does not matter now, but what does matter is the shameful way you have upheld the family name ever since. You have become a vain, greedy, insolent boy who would turn away a fragile girl who loved you with all her heart, for someone who feels no love at all. I cannot continue sitting idly by while you continue to tear this family down. This is for the good of everyone."

Esme said nothing, but the look of pain, anguish, and anger that had overtaken her face said all that was to say.

Edward stood stock still, staring at the faces of the family he had known for a hundred years or longer, and began to finally see the pain his actions had caused.

Edward missed the slight nod of Carlisle's head, and barely had time to lift his hands to attack before a sharp keening sound was heard and everything went black.

Review and comment with constructive criticism, if you want. Thank you to the reviews so far. Please keep in mind that I am always up for suggestions. Flames are not appreciated or tolerated because it not only keeps the creative juices from flowing but also causes negativity that just isn't deserved. Thank you, lovelies! Until next time.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own nothing.**

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, but I hope in the meantime, this satisfies you.

Cullen Home

Carlisle and the rest of the family stood together, all looking at the pieces of Edward's body. They felt sadness, anguish, but most of all, they felt relieved.

"I hope you don't mind that we did that," Jacob said, looking at Carlisle, "It needed to be done though. We hope this will not cause a rift between our two families."

Carlisle spoke up, "It needed to be done. Edward had caused this family enough pain to last a few lifetimes. It will not cause a rift between us, I guarantee you that."

"We should be thanking you," Alice piped up, "We've been wanting to do that for ages. We just couldn't find a very good reason."

"Why are you all not mad?," Jacob asked in confusion, "Wouldn't you be, at least, a little angry with us?"

"Dude, why should be? Like everyone else said, he was causing problems. We finally don't have to hear anymore about his pathetic life or deal with his constant moping around. The douchebag deserves it. Especially after what he does to Bella," Emmett grimly said.

"If you don't mind, we'll take our leave," Sam said from his place in front of the pack.

"Of course, Sam. You are all welcome here at any time. Good day," Carlisle kindly said.

The pack left one by one, leaving Jacob to close the door. Once the pack were out of ear-shot, the rest of the family let out a sigh together.

"I must ask," Carlisle hesitantly started, "Does anyone want him back? I'm making sure. Right now, we have a limited time before he starts healing again, and we need to decide this now." Carlisle turned toward his family. "Democracy style. Raise your hand for finishing him off."

One by one, each of the family members raised their hands.

"It is decided."

Each vampire grabbed a piece of Edward's body and carried it out to the backyard. Once there, they dropped the pieces into a pile and stood back.

Carlisle lit a match and dropped it onto the pile.

The remaining Cullen family watched together as the pieces burned.

After a few minutes, Esme turned to look into Carlisle's eyes. "What do we do now?"

Carlisle turned his eyes upon his wife. "We decided wether we stay here or not. We also need to make sure that Charlie is ok."

**Reviews welcomed. Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames are not. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor Summit Entertainment. I do not own anything Twilight related.**

The Cullen clan returned to their house, the atmosphere relatively light compared to what it had been earlier. There seemed to be a release of tension and gloominess, to be replaced with a new beginning. The Cullens could sense it and each breathed a sigh of relief.

Carlisle turned back to his family, standing next to the chair. "I understand that what has happened today may take some time for everyone to deal with in their own time. However, we have a bigger issue to deal with at the moment. We couldn't save Bella and that pains me to the core to say it, but it is the truth. We can help Charlie. I have no doubt that Bella would want us to do something to help her father, however little it may be. But, before we do that, we need to discuss our living situation for the time being."

Emmett walked forward. "I vote for staying here. I know we normally move around instead of one place for too long, but this town has grown on me. It has reminders of Bella here and it's the safest place that we've ever encountered since I've been travelling with you all."

Rosalie and Alice nodded their agreement. Jasper remained to the side, his eyes glancing over each vampire, checking their emotions. He gave a short nod of his head. Esme turned to Carlisle. "I go wherever the family would like. I am, though, partial to staying here."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Then we stay. If anyone asks where Edward is, we say he left to pursue other interests in a different state. Now that that has been settled, we need to go pay Charlie a visit."

* * *

Charlie groaned softly at the knock on the door, his hangover not having the time to recede fully. He stood up slowly and opened the door, revealing the rest of the Cullen clan. He didn't even have the will to order them off his property. "What can I help you with, Carlisle?" He asked in a soft, gruff voice.

Carlisle gave a nod of recognition. "Hello, Charlie. We came to talk to you, if you don't mind. May we come in?" Charlie warred with himself for a few seconds before he nodded and opened the door a bit wider for them to pass through.

The Cullens made their way through the doorway one-by-one, walking into the living room silently. They stood near the television, Carlisle in front. Charlie shut the door and went back to the living room, taking up residence on the couch. "Well?" He questioned curiously.

"Charlie, we came here to apologize. We did not have any idea about Bella. It seems Edward lied to us as well, telling us that Bella did not want to see us anymore. We did not question this, a fatal mistake on our part. We know that we cannot change what happened, nor do we expect you to forgive our behavior, but we wanted you to know that we are sorry for what happened." Carlisle replied in a soft tone.

Charlie looked down for a moment, running a hand over his cheek as he thought over this new development. He looked up at the six figures standing before him and nodded. "I do forgive you. It was not your fault. It was Edward's and he is the only one to blame for all of this. Speaking of that no good rat, where is he?"

"He left to pursue other interests in another state. We know not where, all we know is that he has left." Carlisle said, his face remaining void of any emotion that would give him away.

"Well, good riddance. My apologies. That was out of line."

"None taken. He did what he did for selfish reasons, so I see nothing wrong with that statement."

Charlie nodded as he stood up. "Thank you for coming by." He said as he held out his hand.

Carlisle raised his hand, shaking Charlie's for a few seconds before releasing it. "We are glad that you've been so understanding in all this, Charlie. We do appreciate it. We don't want to see a good soul go down so soon." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie sighed as he nodded. "I understand that. I'll get better. You'll have your Police Chief back in full force soon. That much I can promise you."

Carlisle nodded with a small smile. "It'll be good to have you back, Chief Swan. We'll be taking our leave now. Goodbye, Charlie."

Charlie nodded his head and showed them to the door, closing it once they had all left the threshold. He locked the door and turned back to the empty house. "Bella, wherever you are, I promise to get better. I'm sorry that you aren't here any more, baby girl, but you will be happy to know that you will once more have a father to be proud of." He whispered with a small smile on his face. He knew it might take him a while to get back on track, but he could tell the future was a bit brighter now.

* * *

Outside, the Cullen clan gathered into one of the family cars and were silent for a few moments. "Where will we be heading now, Carlisle?" Alice asked in her bell voice.

"We're going to go play baseball, Alice. I think Bella would want us to finally finish that game of ours, don't you?" Carlisle asked with a smile, putting the car into drive.

**You have reached the end of 'Empty'. Thank you all for your kind reviews and constructive criticism. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I'll hopefully be putting out more stories soon. As always, leave constructive criticism in a review if you would like. All my love to you readers out there.**


End file.
